Can't touch this
by thatsyou
Summary: Chapters 13 and 14 now up. Tony and Pepper finally meet destiny. R&R and stay close for the next story :D
1. Avoiding and Tears

**Can't touch this**

Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or any of it's characters

Title: Can't touch this

Summary: When Tony Stark comes back alive from Afghanistan, his world spins only around his new love. Can Pepper resist to his new habits? Or she'll just quit?

Rating: T

**This is my first fan-fic story so please be good with me. English is not my primary language but I'll try to make it a good story. **

**The flashbacks are in italics. And Jarvis dialogue is in bold. **

It's been three weeks since the highly controversed press conference when Tony Stark announced his new position. In which he was Iron Man. But he was convinced that in all this time, his beloved assistant, Pepper Potts didn't said a word to him. And that's why he was almost all the time in his workshop improving his suit.

″Show me the specs to the Mark III.″

″**As you want, sir.″**

″We need to improve the left repulsor.″

″**Of course sir, estimated time to finish, 4 h.″**

″So, you'll handle it. I think I'm going to see how's Pepper.″

The broken glass stood there on the floor of the workshop from almost a month and he thought that he had many bruises from the glass on his hands and feet.

″Jarvis, clean up this mess, will you?″

″**Yes, Tony, just go and let me handle it.″**

The mansion was pretty the same and he didn't worried to much about the hole in the roof of his living room. 'I'll send someone, someday.' His bedroom was in a total mess. Since he didn't bring girls there anymore, he thought he could let the bed like that at all time. The master bathroom was fine. He didn't went to much in there just for the human needs and in the mornings when he took a shower. And now was the perfect time for one. The cold water hit his back and he shivered at the touch of it.

The cold shower was a benefit after all those nights spent in his workshop, full of oil and grease on his hands and clothes. Now he was looking pretty much the same as he did 5 months ago when he was the playboy Tony Stark. When he chose his underwear he was sure that the read boxers will do it. The Armani suit was just cleaned up last week and he thought he'll surprise his assistant going at the company. Which, normally he didn't do at all time. The silver tie was at her place and he was ready to go. The keys at the Audi were somewhere in the house he thought.

″Jarvis, where are my keys?″

″**In your bathroom, sir.″**

″Bathroom you say. How the hell did they went there?″

″**I think the last time you've been actually drunk, they were placed there by your own hands.″**

″Thank you Jarvis, for reminding me of that.″

″**You're welcome, sir.″**

Once the keys were in his hand, he went down to the garage and brought his Audi R8 to it's speed limit down on the highway. It was a hot day of July and the sun was burning into his eyes. The road to his company was blocked by some cars placed in somewhat position that he couldn't pass through them. When he realised that there was a kind of protest he opened his door and went outside.

″I'm sorry, can you take your car out of my way?″ he asked politely.

″Hey, dude, he's Tony Stark. Iron Man himself. But without the suit. Where's your suit, Stark?″

″In a safe place, now can you just?″

″Oh yeah. For Iron Man yes.″

″Thank you.″

With that said, he was once again in his car speeding down the road to the parking, beneath the company building. The man who was checking the parking tickets took his sunglasses off when he saw Tony.

″Goodmorning Mr. Stark.″

″Goodmorning, whoever you are.″

He parked his car on it's usual place and then rushed up to the stairs. The stairs took him in the main hall. He didn't come to the company since the press conference and he was sure that the workers won't talk with him. But he was wrong.

″Goodmorning Mr. Stark.″ from everywhere.

He didn't respond them with a goodmorning, but he shook his head. 'I need to go to the office, see where's Pepper.' He said to himself while shaking his head once again. The office was at the top floor. The elavator took him in 10 seconds there and he was surprised to see no one at that floor. Instead of asking someone why he was alone there, he went to Pepper's office.

″_You're all I have too, you know.″_

She wasn't there.

″Shit.″

He went straight to his office and he took the phone to call the main floor.

″Stark Industries, with what can I help you?″

″Tony Stark.″

″Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Stark. I didn't know that this was you.″

″Where's Miss Potts?″

″She left an hour ago. She told me that she has something to do at her apartment and then she'll go to your mansion.″

″Did she mentioned when?″

″No, sir.″

″Thanks.″

″You're welcome Mr. Stark.″

With that said, he rushed himself out of the building and went straight home. He made a new record, while driving with almost 350 km/h. Her car wasn't there. 'Good. I can phone to a flower shop to get her something nice.'

″Athens Flower Garden, can I help you with something?″

″Yeah, I'd like a nice rose bouquet with a note on it.″

″What is your name sir?″

″Tony Stark.″

″Oh my dear God, Iron Man himself?″

″Yeah, himself. Point Dume, Malibu.″

″The flowers will arive in a half an hour.″

″Thanks.″

″You're welcome Mr. Stark.″

″Jarvis, let me know when Pepper decides to come in.″

″**Your orders, sir.″**

After ten minutes, Jarvis's voice sounded in the whole mansion.

″**She'll be here in 45 minutes.″**

″Thank you Jarvis.″

″**You're welcome sir.″**

The flowers arrived at time. They were a nice white rose bouquet, of course, with the note on it. _Tony. _He shook his head while reading his name. It sounded weird. 'I think I'll put them in her office.' he said to himself. With all of that done, he just waited Pepper to arrive, waiting for her in the bedroom. When Jarvis announced him that her car was just passing the main gate he started to breathe hard. 'What if she doesn't like them?' The questions started to hit his head so heavily that he tried to focus on somthing else. His bed. He needed to make his bed. 'God, if she'll enter here, she'll see what a mess.' And he took a pillow from the floor and put her on the bed, gentle. In 5 minutes all the room was fully arranged and all the things were in their places. Jarvis announced him once again that she was in her way to her office. 'She doesn't say a word to me. Not even now, after 3 fuckin' weeks.'

″**Sir, your heart pulse is raising, are you okay?″**

″Shut it Jarvis.″

Pepper Potts was at her office in her boss's mansion. She never thought that life would be so hard especially when your boss announces in the front of America that he _is _Iron Man. She was too busy to notice the bouquet of roses on her desk. Without wanting it, she got up to reach at her purse when she suddenly saw the flowers. 'God!' She reached out and grabbed them. They were so beautiful. She wondered who put them here. When her hand found a note, she picked up and saw something that was incredibly wrong. 'Tony.' Pepper put them down when she saw his name on them. But still holding that note. She couldn't believe that after three weeks he incredibly remembered of her. Suddenly, she felt some hands on her waist and she turned to face her boss.

″Do you like them?″

″God, Tony, you scared me.″

″You still didn't answered.″

″Yes, I like them. But why did you bought them?″

″For you. I think it was obvious.″

His hands were still holding her waist. She could feel his fingers on her back.

″Why are you avoiding me?″

He pulled her closer to him.

″I... I don't.″

Now he was so close to her that she thought this was innapropriate and dangerous for both of them. But she let him hold her that way. She could feel his scent. His perfume. He wanted her and all of the protection walls which she carefully constructed over the years were now falling down.

″Tony... I...″

She constantly rememberer her that she was in love with him. But when she was there, in his arms nothing was quite the same. His arms were so strong and she couldn't resist him. He dressed like that especially for her she thought. But still, she couldn't. She didn't want to be one of that girls. A one night stand and nothing more in his memory. For him, it wasn't that way. If he could gave her more, and if she'd let him.

His lips an inch of hers. His hands slowly moving on her back. She gasped when his fingers

touched her neck.

″_If I were Iron Man, I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity...″_

He leaned forward and touched her neck with his lips and goatee. The sensation which this gave her was speechless. Without thinking, she pushed him aside.

″_She'd be a wreck.″_

″Tony, I... I can't do this.″

He looked at her dissapointed and he slammed the door into the wall. He didn't look back to see her face. He just went to his room, took a bottle of scotch and went to his bed. Ravashing all the sheets and then he took off his tie and he throw it on the floor. Pepper was terrified. She was sorry for saying that and as soon she saw him slamming the door and ran off there, she want to take it back. All that she said to him. When she realized what she did, she went straight to his room.

The door was locked.

″Jarvis, open the door.″

″**Yes, Miss Potts.″**

When she opened the door, she saw something... a hurt man. He was crying. He had tears in his eyes. Pepper could see in his eyes that he was begging her. He was more than alone. He didn't look at her. He ignored her. He took another bottle of scotch and in a moment the bottle was in the air and then slammed into the wall. All the alcohol was on the wall and on the floor.

″Tony, I'm so sorry. I didn't...″

In a moment Tony was in his feet and he stood in her front. He sobbed. He looked desperate.

″Let's get this cleaned.″

Tony said nothing. He just followed her into the bathroom and she washed his face and then she helped him get into new clothes. Clean ones. And then she made his bed and cleaned the floor like it was new. Then, she took him in his bed.

″You need to rest.″

And then she turned to leave. He instantly catch her hand and she turned back to him.

Suddenly he was more helpless than ever.

″Don't leave me.″

″I'm sorry Tony but it's already 11 p.m and I need to get something done.″

″It can wait till tomorrow. I need you, can't you see?″

He was bleeding inside. His heart was no longer useful. He thought he'll die. Then without a word she closed the door and then she closed the lights. His heart was now functioning again. And the next moment she was in his bed. Pepper felt his warm and his hand grabbing her waist taking her closer to him.

They went asleep in each others arms. When Tony woke up he was alone. Another tear came from his eyes.

**This took so long. I will make it bigger next time. Want to know what happens next? **

**PLEASE Review :D**


	2. When all the world is upside down

**Can't touch this**

Disclaimer: I do now own Iron Man or any of it's character (sigh)

Title: Can't touch this

Summary: Well, if you read the previous chapter you should know what happened.

Rating: T

Chapter 2: _When all the world is upside down_

While taking a shower, he constantly saw flashbacks of what happened last night. 'She doesn't love me.'

″**Well, sir if I may, she does.″**

″What? Who asked you? She does what?″

″**She loves you, sir.″**

'Well, that I did not know.' And without hesitation he turned off the shower and he went in his room completly naked. His room was completly... cleaned? But who...?

″Jarvis, who did come in my room and cleaned it?″

″**When you were taking the shower, Miss Potts called the Cleaning Service and they did all this fantastic job and you didn't had to move one finger.″**

″That's enough Jarvis. Where are my boxers? I left them here. God, where are they? Jarvis can you tell me?″

″**Did you checked in the wardrobe sir?″**

″Why you smart ass?″

″**I'm just your AI. Remember? You programed me to know everything that occurs in this mansion.″**

″Yeah, yeah. Stop flatering yourself.″

So, he did find his red-hearted boxers and he went to the kitchen to take something to eat. On the table was a Burger King meal and a note. Tony hesitated for a second but he thought it'll be better to know now what she's up to.

_If you need something, just call me. I'm at the company fixing your schedule. And please eat your meal so you don't have to starve to death until I get there._

_-P_

″This won't fucking help me!″

″**Sir, are you okay?″**

'No. I'm not.' he said under his breath.

″I'm broken can't you see?″

″**Do you love her, sir?″**

″More than life itself.″

″**Then why don't you say this to her?″**

″If you'll say a word of this to her. I'll kill your... your... wires.″

″**I understand very well, sir.″**

After two weeks

″I'm really concerned about him Rhodey. What can I do?″

″Let him that way.″

″I think he's... he's just acting like a jerk.″

When this words hit Rhodey he could notice even through the phone that she was sobbing and sniffing.

″Are you okay, Pepper?″

″No. I mean I think he's acting like this because of me. I didn't accept his offer. I think he's mad on me.″

″What, Pepper, what offer?

″He... when was the Firefighter's benefit, we've almost kissed. And then...″

″Why din't you tell me this?

″And before the press conference... he asked me if I remember that night. And I... I said that I do.″

″And?″

″Two weeks ago...″

″What?!″

″He tried to kiss me on my neck and he touched me on all my body. Well, not all of it but on my waist and back and... I think he tries to make me be his...″

″Girlfriend...″ Rhodey completed.

″I don't know what to think. I mean he did other things to get me that way but he didn't do this until then.″

″What if he loves you, did you think at this possiblilty?″

″And when I pushed him aside... he went like crazy. He closed himself in his bedroom and he took a bottle of scotch and threw it on the wall. And when I went there, he was acting like I wasn't there and...″

″Whoa. Slow down.″

″When I helped him get in his bed he took my hand and he told me that I don't leave him. He looked desperate. So I accepted only for his sake. And I went to his bed and he...″

″Don't.″

″No. He took my waist and moved closer to me.″

″He loves you.″

This was the truth for Virginia Pepper Potts. Her boss was in love with her and she was in love with her boss. What can she do more?

**It's a bit short but I promise I'll come with another bigger.**

**Review please.**


	3. Do you need love?

**Can't touch this**

Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or any of it's characters (Too bad indeed)

Title: Can't touch this

Summary: When love is hidding behind the eyes of an ex-playboy, no one trusts him. Until she hears the echo of love.

Music: Modern Talking

Song: The Angels Sing in New York City (In the Middle of Nowhere - 1986)

P.S: Jarvis is in italics as you wanted.

Chapter 3: _Do you need love?_

After that short discussion with Pepper, Rhodey decided to go to his friend and have a serious talk with him about the strange things which happen in his mind. 'Not only in his mind. But in his heart too.' He thought.

Tony was working on the suit and he didn't wanted to be disturbed.

″_Sir, Colonel Rhodes is at the main door. Shall I let him in.?″_

″Ask him what he wants and then tell me his answer.″

At the main door

″_Good morning, Colonel.″_

″Jarvis, hey. Where is Tony?″

″_He is in the workshop working on the suit. He doesn't want to be disturbed. What do you want?″_

″Oh never mind. Tell him I'll drop by in the weekend.″

″_I shall. Have a nice week Colonel.″_

″You too Jarvis.″

In the workshop

″What did he want?″

″_He said he'll drop here in the weekend.″_

″Ouch.″

″_Sir you're alright?_

″Jarvis, call the ambulance and tell them I... I cut off my vein.″

At the hospital

When Tony woke up he was surrounded by Pepper.

″Hey.″

″Hey.″

″Why did you do that?″

″What?″

″Your vein, Tony.″

″Well, I was working on the suit and then... suddenly I felt something that was warm on my entire right hand. And I saw blood, many blood.″

″So, you didn't cut yourself.″

″No, how can you think of it?″

″It doesn't matter.″

″Oh yeah, it does. When are they gonna release me out?″

″In a few days. Maybe a week.″

″Whaaat??″

″Just kidding. We're out of here in a hour.″

At the mansion

″Are you okay?″

Her question was simple but instead of responding her with the affirmative he gave his best to sound serious.

″No.″

″What?″

″I'm not okay.″

″Does your hand hurt?″

″Have dinner with me. Tonight.″

″Oh, Tony, I can't. I have plans.″

She knew that he didn't like her when she has plans.

″No you don't. I release your schedule for this evening.″

But when she tried to protest he putted his finger on her lips.

″Don't. Tonight at 8. At my mansion. Don't want to present my new, achivement.″

″What achivement?″

″My hand.″

″Oh, I forgot. But you still have to go to bed.″

″I will if you will come tonight.″

″Fine. You smart ass.″

″Smart ass? I've never heard you swearing.″

″This wasn't ment to be a swear. I'm sorry Mr. Stark.″

″... Tony.″

″Okay. Tony.″

When she wanted to go he got once again her hand and kiss it gently.

″Until tonight.″

″Until tonight.″

It was now a half past seven and his nerves were really high.

″_Your pulse is...″_

″I know you, smart ass! Don't comment. If you do, I'm sure you'll be pleased to stay a month out of the internet.″

″_You know how to say it Mr. Stark.″_

″When she is at 5 km please announce me.″

The time passed by and now Tony was in his tuxedo and all the atmosphere was really... in a word, romantic. The wind was slowly hiting the curtains making them shiver at it's icing touch.

″_She is at 5 km from your mansion right now.″_

″Okay.″

When she was in the yard Jarvis announced him already. He was at the main door holding a bouquet of nice red roses. Suddenly the door opened in the front of Pepper Potts and there was standing Tony Stark.

″Good evening.″

He said with a devilish smile on his face.

″Good evening Tony.″

And then she was in the mansion smelling the bouquet of flowers.

″Thank you Mr. Stark.″

″You're welcome Miss Potts. But where's Tony?″

″I think he's here.″

She smiled up at him making his heart popping out of her place.

He took her hand and took her into the darkness until they reached the balcony. There was a table with two seats and it was so romantic. She'd never thought of that.

″May I have this dance?″

He hoped for an yes. But he took her hand and they were on the balcony dancing.

The music which Jarvis put was good. The lyrics completed the way he felt. And the woman was...let's simply say, in a word, amazing.

_See all the stars are fine tonight._

_Here are the birds, so quiet tonight._

_And Titanic is calling an echo of love._

_To your dreams._

_And it hurts so much._

_But I have to go._

_Oh, it hurts so much._

_'Cause you have to know._

Pepper could feel Tony's hand on her waist almost shivering. She looked at him and he was looking so charming. _'He loves you.'_

_And the angels sing, sound so pretty_

_Baby, I'm missing you._

_Do you need love?_

_Do you feel love?_

_Do you need love?_

_Titanic echo of love._

His heart was now working again because he has in his arms the woman he loves. 'She looks so beautiful.'

″So?″

″So what?″

″What do you think?″

It may be a stupid question but she tried to remain calm when he took her hand and put it on his arc reactor. She could feel waves of love while her hand was resting on his chest. Tony looked at her intently and he could see that her hand was shaking a bit.

″You scared?″

When the question hit her ears she could not respond back. If she was afraid of the love of the man who was in the front of her, holding her waist and protecting her from any harm. She couldn't answer. The music suddenly stopped.

″Do you need love?″

His question was simple.

″When I told you that you're the only one I've got I meant it.″

She didn't answer and his eyes were looking so intense that she couldn't focus anymore. The words coming from his mouth broke her heart.

″When I was back in Afghanistan... and I was...″

″Tony...″

″...tortured, they put me under water and I... I could hear you screaming my name.″

″You don't have to tell me all of this if you don't consider that is right.″

″You're the only one I can truly trust in any moment. I was stupid, selfish and... the most of all, I didn't know how much you meant for me. Until then. I realized that I do not have anyone but you. If you do not have any feelings for me, please tell me so I can stop doing this.″

His words hit her so hard that she thought she'll never hear him saying those words again. The pain in his eyes was so tough. A tear came down his cheek and she wiped out with her finers.

″And when I told you were the only one I got too I meant it.″

_Titanic echo of love._

″I love you.″

If he had to do anything else he would run off the ocean not to hear her answer. She bit her lower lip and then she smiled at him making his heart hoping once again.

″Why didn't you tell me this before?″

″I... I don't know. I couldn't but if you do not love me I'll just... just...″

_Baby, I'm missing you._

Without a word she put her hands on his back and brought him so closer that she could feel his breath. His hands were shaking. Mostly because she didn't say anything. He'll wait a thousand years just to hear an yes but she took his hands and put them around her waist and he leaned forward. Suddenly the best thing on the whole Earth happened. Her hands through his hair and his lips on hers. They couldn't sepparate one from each other so they went to the nearest wall. Tony still holding her while she touched his arc reactor.

″I loved you from the first time I saw you.″

The best feelings in the world hit him so hard that he kissed her once again while his hand was slowly going up and down her hip.

″So...″

He could hardly say anything because of the effort what he was doing while kissing her on her neck and lips. His tongue easy slipped into her mouth and slowly playing with hers.

″What... do...you... say?″

″That... I... accept.″

Breathing more heavily than two minutes ago, he slipped his hand through her hair and looked at her eyes.

″I do not want to lose you.″

″You won't Mr. Iron Man.″

**This was an unique time writing this so please bear with me. **

**The next chapter will be on soon.**

**Review.**


	4. Last night of love, first night of war

**Can't touch this**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Iron Man or any of it's characters

**Title: **Can't touch this

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **When everythings seems to be okay, something has to be wrong. Tony blames himself and for a moment thinks that he goes crazy.

Chapter 4: _The last night of love, the first night of war_

When Tony thinks at Pepper's last words he tries not to panic but he knows he can't.

'She's gone. God. Why?'

The only words left in his memory are still there and the worst of all is that she said he won't lose her. Why in the hell couldn't he protect her?

″Tony, are you okay, man?″

Rhodey's voice was full of concern. Tony didn't try to hide the fact he was crying but he looked at Rhodey who was standing there with his phone at his ear.

″How in the world could've I... I... I lost her. I'm so damn stupid.″

″We'll find her, Tony, stay calm.″

″Fuck it, Rhodey, will you.″

His tears were now too obvious on his whole face and he was trying to act like he was responsable for this things. Pepper was kidnapped from her apartment yesterday night when... when he let her go.

″No.″ He sobbed and sniffed and Rhodey came and took him in his arms, Tony's tears falling down his shirt.

″Don't cry man, we'll find her.″

″If we don't... I'll kill myself.″

This words hit his heart so heavily that he sobbed more loudly.

″I'm scared Rhodey. What if they do something to her?″

Rhodey looked more concerned than in the last five minutes. He was indeed suffering for her. Maybe Pepper was right, he loved her.

In the other part of the city, Pepper was in chains in a car. She was bleeding. Tony's fears were right. She was not okay, if someone would see this car abandoned on the railway. The train would arrive in a half an hour and if no one sees it, she'll be dead in only a second. The blood was gashing all over her face. Nobody will hear her scream.

Inside his mansion, Tony was freaking out. All his tools were on the floor and his lcd was lying on the floor in pieces. Mabybe he was Iron Man but that atribution was no use now.

″Stop destroying your shop, Tony.″

Without paying attention, Tony cut himself once again, almost cut off his other vein.

″_Sir, I located Miss Potts.″_

At his words Tony stopped while the blood was slowly falling on the floor.

″Jarvis, help me here with the suit, will you?″

Rhodey came downstairs and when he saw Tony with the amount of blood on his hand he ran to him.

″Tony, you can't go with your vein. You'll lose a large amount of blood.″

″It doesn't matter. Jarvis found Pepper.″

With that said, he rushed out in the sky for searching his life. He couldn't feel his hand anymore but he knew that if something bad happens to her, he'll never forgive himself.

″_She is on a railway, sir. At 10 km of your place.″_

″Hit it Jarvis!″

″Rhodey on the wire, where are you Tony?″

The blood was now gashing from his suit on all his new painted arm. The pain was so awful but he tightened his teeth just to arrive at time. The train was approaching. Her scream was overwhelmed by the train's sound. Every little second matters. Why did he let them take her away? Now, he needs to get there on time.

″In the damn sky, Rhodey where could I be?″

″Are you okay?″

″_Sir, you lost a large amount of blood, I suggest to come immediatly at the mansion for medical help.″_

″Shit! Don't talk to me like that, Jarvis. I'm fine... I mean I can take this.″

And the suit hit the maxim speed. Until he realized, he was in the front of the railway and there stood a car, an abandoned car. 'She must be in the car.' He found himself shouting that. The train was just taking the corner and it was about to hit the car in 1.5 seconds. Her scream was never heard but he found himself in the front of the train which had 150 km/h. Tony somehow managed to get into the car and he took her out. Then, the strong sound hit her ear. The vagons of the train were almost everywhere. The smell of blood came through her nose and then her eyes moved to a Tony lying on the ground surounded by blood. She opened his mask and saw that he was almost dead. Pepper couldn't hear his breathe and she called Jarvis to get the ambulance here as fast as he could through his suit.

Then the nightmare has shown himself.

**Sorry for this being so short, I hope I can get the other chapter as soon as I can. I know you liked it but I need some more time.**

**Please REVIEW and Want to know what happens next? Any ideas, please!**


	5. Which one, the best or the worse?

**Can't touch this**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Iron Man or any of it's characters (Almost crying)

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **After rescuing Pepper, his life takes an unhappy step. If you don't want to cry please do NOT read this chapter. But if you do, you'll enjoy it at the end. But please read the whole story to get it's sense.

**Title: **Can't touch this

Chapter 5: _Which one, the best or the worse?_

The light of the day hit the windows of Johns Hopkins Hospital in Baltimore. The room was quiet and dead and it was surounded by two guards and the press was there every morning asking whether if Tony Stark was recovering or not. It's already been a month and Iron Man didn't awake from his sleep. He was in coma from that accident with the train. The only ones who had acces in the room were his personal assistant, Pepper Potts, his best friend Rhodey and the doctors. The only thing that kept Pepper there was Tony being in pain and he was really freaking her out since the fact that he didn't woke up all that time.

″He's still under observation, Miss Potts. If something happens in the few days we'll be glad but if not... well, we'll tend to think he has no chances to recover or worse, he'll not be able to live without the medical apparatus. We're so sorry. We've done the best and we had the best team in the whole word looking on him. If that, I should announce his family that they'll need to be prepared for the worse.″

″He doesn't have a family.″

″I beg your pardon?″

_  
I'm his family._

″His parents died when he was seventeen. And he is alone.″

″Oh, I forgot. But does he have a trustworthy person? Or someone else, his best friend to count on him or her?″

_You're the most capable, qualified and trustworthy person I've ever met._

″I'm his personal assistant. And Colonel James Rhodes. That's all.″

Suddenly, the room was even darker. Her Tony. He couldn't die. Tony said her that he wouldn't left her. But was that the meaning of the Lord? If it was, anything else would die with him.

Tony Stark, the billionaire, CEO of Stark Industries, Iron Man and the great human protector was lying on the bed of the hospital since the train accident. He didn't open one eye, he didn't move, he didn't even try to do anything in a whole month. The respiration tube was in it's place and the heart monitor was pumping on the screen. His bed was surounded by many flowers and notes, in which ones, different people wished him 'A great recovering.' And he was lucky that he lived. Pepper never thought that he could do that thing for her. He risked his life for hers. It didn't deserve. The most serious complications were that he had to go through a knee operation and he had almost all the ribs broken, the same his left foot and his right hand. Many bruises on his body were even darker in the light of the sun. A tear left Pepper's eye. She cried almost as when he was captured in Afghanistan but her heart broke at the same time when she saw Tony lying there holding alive only by the apparatus. The little miracles of life didn't show off here. Instead of staying there seeing Tony like that she decided to go out for a coffee. She did the same thing every day and she didn't know how much she can hold this anymore.

Rhodey cames once at two days. He is still busy with the mission in Iran and Afghanistan with the Ten Rings group.

″_They aren't dead. I mean not all of them.″ _His voice sounded in Pepper's mind.

When Rhodey came at the hospital she cried almost all the time while he was holding her in his strong arms. Not as strong as Tony's but they were relaxing. After all that she's been into. In one of the days when Rhodey was paying a visit, Pepper asked him about whether they'll decide to let him like that or release his suffering.

″If we tell them to cut off the tubes and let them that way... he'll...he'll simply, die. We can not do this.″

″He risked his life. Why did you let him do that. And... I didn't asked you about the other vein, which was...″

″...cut off. I know. He was so angry and sad that they kidnapped you that he broke off all his shop and he cut off his vein not being carefully, in a broken glass.″

After six days

″The doctors say that we must... we must... Rhodey I can't do this.″

Her tears were on all of her face and her sobbs were loudly. Rhodey took her in his embrace once again.

″He can't do this to us. After all that we've been through. He can NOT DIE! Now, in my face... and...in my...care.″

That was a late evening in May. The sky suddenly was dark and the clouds took the sun's place and it started to rain. The thunderstorm took almost two hours while Pepper was looking intensly at Tony. 'I can NOT do this.' She constantly said to herself. 'I didn't tell him that I love him.'

Suddenly a move came from his bed. His head was moving a bit and when Pepper saw this she ran to his bed and took him by his hand.

″Ah, bada rada yuh.″

He tried to say something but she didn't understand what.

″Tony, calm down, I'm here. Relax. I don't understand what are you trying to say so please take it slowly.″

Her heart was now functioning at her best power. He was alive and he made it through all the pain and all the suffering and he came once again to life. His eyes opened slowly but the artificial light made them close again. It was only five seconds and he opened them again.

″I...said...my...butt...hurts.″

His comic attitude couldn't make her more happier than ever and she laughed from her heart at those words. In a second she was outside the room calling for Rhodey, who came faster than his Porsche.

″What?″

″Tony... he woke up.″

A sudden smile hit his face. She was smiling so happy than he couldn't say any word. When he opened the door, Tony was awake and he was looking at his bandages.

″Who in this fuckin' world did this to me? Huh? I want some answers.″

″You're back buddy. Calm down. You've scared us. Why in the hell did you did this to us?″

″What? What have I done?″

″You've been in coma since that accident with the train. Since last month.″

″Last month??″

Pepper and Rhodey laughed at his reaction and they both looked at each other.

″Yeah, I was kidnapped and you went for saving me and you got hit by the train. The poor train was all on scattered on the ground.″

His laugh was the best sound in the whole world for them.

″So, I suppose... you're all glad that I'm back, or do you want me to play the dead once again?″

″Anthony Edward Stark, don't you dare to do this to me ever ever again!″

″Yeah. I promise, I won't. Only if your life depends once again. Like this time.″

He smirked when she touched his arm.

″Ouch, that hurts.″

″I'm sorry Mr. Stark.″

″Not now. Where is Tony?″

″Incredibly, he's here.″

When his hand touched hers her eyes were filled by tears.

″Why do you cry? Did I do something wrong?″

″Well, I... Tony... I think it's better that we stop doing this.″

″What do you mean, this?″

″You risked your life only that I am your girlfriend and I don't want anything bad happen to you, do you understand me?″

His eyes were now shocked. He narrrowed his brows, studying her lips carefully.

″What this?″

″I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore.″

With this words said, she ran off the door letting him in tears.

**I know, I know, this is sad. But in the next few chapters, I'll come with something more ″kinky″ on your taste. **

**Yayaya, 5 days to London. **

**The review button please.**


	6. Waiting for tonight

**Can't touch this**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Iron Man or any of it's characters

**Rating: **T

**Title: **Can't touch this

**Summary: **After letting him in tears, Pepper reflects on her minute-decision. Tony's back home and he hears another sad news. But her words can't affect his love for Pepper.

Chapter 6: _Waiting for tonight_

If the words Pepper said to him were heard in his whole mind and heart, wait to see this one. Another bad news was ahead. His suit was destroyed after the incident.

″Fuck. Why didn't you tell me this before? Now, what can I do?″

His words were tough. He knew that if someone was there to see it, it was his assistant. His wheelchair moved very fast in the whole workshop, and Pepper was confused seeing him like that. He was lost. Her words were more hurtful than she actually thought.

″I'm not okay in this chair. Please help me to get in my room and I hope you'll not refuse.″

He smirked like a devil but she knew that he kept that smile only for her, anytime he'll need something, he'll just tell her and then if he was flirty, he'll smirk up at her. They went upstairs and she helped Tony to get off his wheelchair, in which, unfortunately, he must spend all his time while walking around the house, for at least a month. For a fresh argued couple, they were quite distant one of each other until Tony grabbed her waist with a hand with the hand which wasn't broken.

″That must hurt, Mr. Stark, let me help you get up.″

Pepper helped him get up and he was in her front holding onto her waist. He was incredibly in pain but he didn't said anything. The whole world could stop in any moment when he didn't hold her like that.

″Were you serious?″

His question hit her head but instead of answer at it she looked like she was confused at him but she knew what he meant.

″Pepperrrrr, were you... serious??″

His eyes were starring at her, that look she couldn't let him be that way. It'll mean that she has to let him go crazy. If she'd have another chance to prove him that he didn't had to do this for her, she'll let go.

″Does it hurt?″

″My heart hurts. Please answer me.″

″To answer what?″

″You'd let me there with a simple but still complicated affirmation. You do not want me anymore?″

″Want you?″

″Pepper, you're killing me. Yeah, we'll just split and that's all?″

Tony waited the most waited answer of his whole life. She looked at him hoping he'll understand why. Instead of doing anything else, he caught her in a slowly but painful (at least for him) embrace. The answer came before he could get it through the next step.

″I didn't meant it. I was just shocked, God, Tony you're all I have. How can you think of that?″

When the words left her mouth he felt so great that he could jump even if he had to do it in one foot. Instead of doing that painful trick he managed somehow to get his fingers through her hair. His touch was so warm and full of love. The icing wind touched her back of the neck and Pepper gasped when she felt the cold touch of it. Tony's touch was more hot than that one.

″Come on, try to get me in bed while I can because I really really need some painkillers, cause if I'll stay in my feet for another minute, I feel I'm going to scream.″

He was holding her waist while she tried to get him changed. The t-shirt and the pants would do the whole job. But somehow, Pepper knew that Tony would call her to help him changing himself because all that pain will stop him most definitely.

″Uh... ouch, can you help me here Pep?″

She smiled back at him. She was always right. After another month in the hospital, his broken ribs were almost at their places but his hand was still in bandages. Before changing his pants he smiled at her and hold his gaze.

″You can turn around if you mind but I don't think this is necessarily.″

She didn't turned. His red boxers were quite nice and she found herself staring at them.

″You're okay?″

Shaking her head she responded quickly.

″Yeah. Do you need anything Mr. Stark?″

″Tony. And yes I do. I need some painkillers and then you.″

″Me?″

″Yeah, first the painkillers please.″

She came after two minutes with the painkillers and then he grabbed them quickly, swallowed them and then smirked.

″Now... can you just change into something more comfortable?″

″May I ask you why?″

″I want you to do something for me, just don't ask and go. There are some clean clothes in the wardrobe.″

The wardrobe was a massive one. With clothes from all the designers, from Giorgio Armani to David August. 'He's a complete man.' When she returned in his room she was wearing the clothes she had found in the wardrobe. A grey t-shirt and... nothing else. Except the underwear. It was cleaver from her.

″Do you mind turning off the lights. Jarvis, shades please.″

The lights were off in a moment and she went to his bed asking in her mind if that was right. But still, finding her there, she thought it was.

When she was in Tony's bed she could feel his scent. A man scent. Which she hadn't feel from a long time ago. In a second his hand caught her and pulled her closer.

″I love you.″

″I love you too.″

Until the last word was in the air, his lips caught hers and then she put her hand after the back of his neck and was playing with his hair. His tongue easily slipped into hers making her want more but she knew it wasn't the right time. She continued what he started and made him feel the most acomplished man on the whole earth.

In the morning she was still there. He was happy finally.

**I'm off to bed right now. Wow, it's 12.21 p.m. The time passes by when you don't expect. Well, please forgive my spelling mistakes but I'm really tired. **

**Review please and any ideas for getting this more ″kinky″?**

**Thanks!**


	7. Turn it on

**Can't touch this**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Iron Man or any of it's characters

**Rating: **T

**Title: **Can't touch this

**Summary: **Love is in the air. Can he manage to do it without mistakes?

Chapter 7: _Turn it on_

The recovering was going pretty well and all the ribs were in their place, he could walk without the wheelchair and everything was beautiful in his life. Tony had someone who really cared for him and no one else could do this for the ex-playboy. Their realtionship was good enough for him because it was the real first one. The days passed by and he couldn't do more for her than kissing and hugging (the second was pretty painful until last week). But he knew that if he did something more worthy she'll give it up to him.

Pepper liked art benefits. That's why Tony searched almost all that morning on the internet what art benefit will be next in Los Angeles to take care of all the details, he would call Happy to get them there and then maybe, a romantic dinner somewhere, maybe in an Italian restaurant. If the art benefit has pictures or some art things and if she liked one of them, Tony would buy it just to make sure she's happy. Her apartment would need some re-decoration after her kidnapp because all her stuff were on the floor and her bed and bathroom were completly destroyed. She'd tried to protest when Tony took her in his mansion to live there until the apartment was ready to live in. He was completly sure that all the money will do the job even if Pepper didn't agree with that.

The next art benefit was taking place nowhere else than at the Disney Concert Hall. 'This is too much. I don't think she'll accept. Why not?'

″What do you say Jarvis, can I take her there even if we had that hard time in the past there? Maybe she won't reckon that place.″

″_I suggest taking her there, maybe she'll enjoy it.″_

″If you say so. I should go upstairs to see what she's doing and if she'd like to go there this evening.″

The house was completly quite. Even if the only sound was her typing at her laptop. Tony went slowly in the back of the couch and then he put his hand onto her shoulder making Pepper shiver.

″Tony!″

″Hey, what?″

″Hi. You don't do this to me ever again because I think if the next time this would happen my heart will simply jump from her place, okay Tony?″

Then Pepper smiled at him and got up from her all-time place, where she stands almost all the time. She could see Tony a bit distracted.

″Are you okay?″

″Yeah, just a little dizzy. It's probably from the hit.″

Tony knew how to pretend to be sick or do little tricks to amaze some people but this trick was the most clever of all. He tried to put his liverage onto Pepper and she tried to remain steady while he was pulling her onto the couch.

″Last night you've told me that your hand hurts.″

She said trying to let him get onto her. His hands holding Pepper from her back.

″You sure you're okay Mr. Stark?″

″If you don't call me Tony, I won't tell you the surprise.″

″Well, Tony. What's the surprise?″

He smiled like a devil.

″You free this evening?″

She expected another dinner invitation or something like that but she really didn't know what to say.

″Well, I don't know.″

″That means yes. Wow, I... I don't know what to say. Let's simply say that we'll need you a nice dress and then we'll see what happens.″

″What are your plans Tony? If you'd do something stupid, you need to tell me right now.″

″Well, it's not stupid, still, if you want your apartment back you'll need to come with me.″

″If my apartment is in your business plans, I'll accept. But not to go anywhere fancy or something else because I do not want the press follow us.″

He smirked once again like a devil and kissed her on the forehead.

″Just be sure you're ready. We'll go at 8.″

With that said, all the day passed by without knowing it. In the afternoon Tony sent Pepper a nice dress and when she saw it she was stunned. 'How can I wear this, Tony? Oh, it doesn't matter anyways.'

The night came by as soon as Tony was ready to go. He went to Pepper's room and knocked easily.

″Hey.″

The dress looked amazing on her body. How could've he deny his feelings for her for all this time. He didn't knew but standing there, staring at her and feeling like a stranger he tried to smile. But his smile was a bit more like a grin.

″You don't like the dress, Mr. Stark?″

″What? No. I like it very much, I think you and the dress look beautiful.″

″You're staring.″

When she told him that he shook his head and went to her.

″You ready?″

″Yes. And by the way, you too look nice in your tux, Mr. Stark.″

After a half an hour

″Why didn't you tell me that we're going here. Tony, do you listen to me?″

″Stay calm, it's just an art benefit, that's all. I won't send you to another party or something. Because if I did, we'd need to dance. And you don't like that.″

″An art benefit?″

″Yeah, that thing with lots of pictures and old stuff, you know.″

″Oh yes.″

When they arrived inside, a whole gang of jurnalists came on the stairs to take them pictures and Tony could imagine the next day's newspaper titles.

_Tony Stark at the art benefit with his assistant Virginia ″Pepper″ Potts_

The auction for the ″old stuff″ began already when they went inside the well-known building. There were such nice pictures, antique objects.

″So, what do you like?″

″Uh, hard to pick one. I think I...like the Roman Statue.″

″Is that a name of a famous paint?″

″Yeah.″

″It is on the auction. Let me see something.″

″_The Roman Statue, auction start by 500.000.″_

″A million.″

″What? Tony what are you doing?″

″A million from Mr. Stark. Anyone else?″

″One and a half.″

Said a black guy from the back of the hall.

″Three millions.″

″Tony stop this now.″

″Three millions from Mr. Stark. Does anyone give more?″

No sound was heard.

″The Roman Statue sold to Mr. Tony Stark.″

His devilish smile shown up on his face once again.

″Why did you do this. I've only said that I like it, you didn't have to buy it.″

″Well, this was the purpose of our little visit here.″

″I can't accept this Tony.″

″Let's go. Where's Happy?″

In the car

″Happy, take us to Gill's Restaurant please.″

″Yes, sir.″

″What? Another strange thing from you Mr. Ex-Iron Man.″

″It's an italian restaurant, it's not a strange thing.″

″I guess not.″

In the restaurant

″I feel stupid Tony, you should never spent that much on me. Now, I need to re-make on you because I feel bad.″

″Well, I have an idea.″

His devilish smile was again present on his whole face.

″Why won't you... make... love with me?″

His heart was ready to jump out of his chest not to mention his miniaturized arc reactor. He thought that this is a good re-pay for the third millions he has spent on the Roman Statue paint. Tony could observe that she was bitting her lower lip because she didn't know what to answer him. He was too direct. Not to mention that she couldn't answer this in the restaurant where the whole people were watching them.

″Tony... let's go outside. I feel I can't take this warm air anymore.″

″Me neither.″

Tony caught her hand and they went outside in the cool breeze of air which was in the middle of June. In the darkness of the night he slowly moved his fingers removing the hair from her face. She looked a bit stressed though.

″If you are not ready to do this yet, I won't bother you.″

″Tony... I...″

″Oh, I understand too well.″

And he turned away to leave her.

″No.″

She caught his hand and kissed him on his lips. Without having another thing in mind, Tony kissed her back. Her hands in his hair and his lips on hers. It felt so good.

″Let's go home.″

Her voice sounded okay. He wondered if he heard it or if it was only his imagination.

″You sure?″

″If I wouldn't I wouldn't kissed you first.″

″Yeah, right. Let's go.″

Emotions were hard. Pepper loved Tony and Tony loved Pepper. What else? A little sexcapade won't hurt anyone. And if it's the first time, this would feel better than anything else. With that in mind, they went at his mansion and went straight to the bedroom. The shades were closed and the lights were off. Only the clothes were still on.

**The details in the next chapter.**

**Please REVIEW and please give me an IDEA**

**Yayaya 3 days till London**


	8. First Time

**Can't touch this**

Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or any of it's characters

Title: Can't touch this

Author: devilishheat101

Rating: PG-13 or maybe somewhere T/ especially in this chapter/ M

Summary: When things came out of control, they will only need each other. And this night is going to be the first of it.

Chapter 8: First time

The door was closed, the shades too and the lights were off. Only the clothes were still on. Her hands wrapped around his neck, him kissing her neck softly, touching it with the goatee and spread the sensation all over her body. If she'd really loved him and if...only if he is right and she's not one of those whores which slept so many times, she'd be totally taken. Her heart would be totally taken by his body warmth and slow kisses making her shiver. This was definitely the first time for the both of them and it must be... you know...unique. Once in a lifetime you have the chance of sleeping with your boss, but now, he isn't anymore her boss and she isn't his assistant anymore. This was the truth. He loved her and she loved him making non-sense at all by describing how a night of true love would be between them. The slow kisses on the neck, quickly became more intense ones on her lips. Careful to not scare her off he'd opened her mouth and slowly began to stick his tongue over hers making another series of moans and gasps. The wall was there only for that purpose, Tony thought as he made his move onto hers, pushing her into the wall, careful not to harm her. Only her hands could stick into his chest and those, intelligent hands could make him want more. Why that was too strange for him to know. But the truth was that he could make sweet sweet love with her all night long and not try to stop until they both reach heaven.

His hands on her waist, hers on the back of his neck slowly moving her fingers to his hair and then play with it making Tony kiss her more intense. Pepper was not aware that he could make a person feeling so good only if they were in the bed, thing which hopefully, would happen in the next five minutes.

It didn't take that much and Tony took her by the hand and slowly put her on the sheets still kissing her lips softly. His hands tried to get the buttons of her shirt off and immediatly they've succeded, those hands, which took almost all the bra's in the world, could not do this to her. Because she was his Pepper. He never felt so much in love with a woman, since... never. When the hands slowly took her bra off she held her gaze for a couple of seconds. Her hands on his shirt trying to get it off. It was harder than she thought, I mean the emotions didn't let her finish what she started in the first place. Tony gently took her hands and helped her take the shirt off. His arc reactor was the only thing that was keeping light in the dark room.

″Don't be afraid.″ Seconds after that her skirt was on the floor, in Tony's bedroom. Not other man did this for her, never, ever. His dark eyes focused entirely on hers, the cards are on the table. There is no step back so, he wanted to give her all that he has.

″I want you.″

His kiss was now full of passion and she was afraid not to go to deep into this because she wasn't yet sure of his intentions. But his hands around her waist, his lips on hers felt so right that anything else didn't matter. He took her hands once again and put them on his zipper. Is this right? Of course it is. Just one step and anything wouldn't matter anymore.

Her hands were shivering and they had a good reason to do that. It was hard. In her dreams was so damn easy but she didn't know why she couldn't just, undo the zipper and that's all. But still in her dreams was more easily to make love with him, because it wasn't real and so, here she stands. In his bed naked, with his hands on her waist and his eyes on hers. This _is _real. With a move, the zipper was undone and he turned to his favorite position. On the top. He didn't figured why when he was in her place, he didn't have multiple orgasms and that was a bad thing because when he wants them, he makes them come to him but this wasn't an experiment. He'll try to make them both feel and experiment it. There is no big deal. At least, he'll try it. Maybe it'll work out. Most definitely it will work because he loved her, it didn't matter.

″You sure?″

″Just do it.″

Well, Tony took his chances and made his first move. Holding her tight, her legs wrapped around his waist, this can't be real, it is like in his dreams when suddenly, he'll wake up full of sweat of what he'd dreamed about. For the last three hours he'll never thought that she'd ever accept making love with him but he was incredibly wrong. Her words sounded in his mind while he made love with her. He wasn't rough, he did it slowly, carefully. But it wasn't enough. Her moans made him crazy, made him want more of her. His lips kissed her once again but harder and his tongue slipped into her mouth on her tongue.

″Want more? Huh?″

″Yeah...Oh Tony. Ah...″

″Look at me.″

His request was simple but hard to accomplish. His eyes were totally focused to make her feel so damn good that he didn't say anything. He didn't even observed that she opened her eyes and she was looking at him.

That night was the heaven for them both. Next morning Pepper woke up and Tony was still there, naked in the sheets. Could this be love?

**I'm sorry this took so long. I've got caught up with the little trip to England and this is what I've came with in fourty minutes. Hope you all enjoy it. Tomorrow I'll leave and DO NOT FORGET, REVIEWS are great. See you guys in two weeks. **

**London is always a good place to visit!**


	9. This is a mistake

**Can't touch this**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, sorry.

**Author's note:** Sorry this took so long. I was in London till last Sunday and believe me or not this week was a totally hell for me. I'll keep updating this as soon as I can but I can't offer you my guarantee that I can write more than a story in a week. So, please excuse me. It was a really great time in London till I found out that the Tropic Thunder UK premiere was held four days after my arrival back home. This is life, I can't say more. Enjoy this... in pieces.

Chapter 9: This is a mistake

Whether Pepper Potts could accept that she slept with her boss or not, that was the awful truth. And another small detail was that she is his girlfriend. Sounds weird or not, she can't go further than that. She can't simply imagine being with him after all these years and that...only she imagined that the word 'girlfriend' of Tony Stark sounds weird but terrifying at the same time. That morning when she found herself in _his _bed, _him _being absolutely _naked _and sleeping so deep that anyone who would find himself there would only want to run away. Pepper found herself between that people who would do that but first she had to decide how to tell him that all of that was only a mistake.

But his hands on her body felt so right that...

″Where are you going?″ His hand slipped and caught hers in an instant.

She thought what to say and for a moment she even thought she'll start to cry but instead of that Pepper let his hand and quickly took her clothes and left him there standing confused.

That guy, Thomas Altmann who was german by his birth but now was living in LA quickly stole the spotlight between Tony and Pepper. He was working at a rival company in the center of Los Angeles which was the second company in the U.S, Stark Industries being the first one.

Thomas was 34, he was tall and well-worked. His body wasn't like Tony's but it fitted perfect on her description. He had green eyes and he was entirely outta discussion when talking in english. His german accent was visible even if he tried to say ″Yes″ or ″No″ and Pepper liked that.

She had met him at a press conference two months ago and when he saw her, he thought he'd have a chance on her if she was alone. For two months she was with Tony and she couldn't refuse him with all he'd been through in the last year. After two months had passed it was enough for her to realize that she'd lost everything for him. He was simply too overwhelming to know when he was flying like a mad-man around the sky with his ultra-armour waiting to be hit in any second by a missile or something else.

She couldn't take this anymore. And she'll tell him right now.

The Stark Mansion was quiet. Not even the AC/DC songs that usually played in Tony's workshop couldn't be heard. She walked carefully not to cause anymore damage to the door which, apparently was broken,- somehow Pepper knew that Tony did that – and the rest of the glass was scattered against the cold floor.

″Tony?″ She carefully asked as if she expected him to show off from anywhere right there.

There he was with bloodshot eyes looking straight in hers.

″Tony? Are you all right?″

He didn't answered her.

″Why did you left me?″

His tone was hoarse sign that he had drink way too much for that night, his shirt was looking even worse than his pants and the bottle in his left hand meant or that he was really in great trouble or more probably, that was only the second or the third bottle of scotch he'd drank that night.

″Tony, I-″ Suddenly he thrown the bottle in the air, landing with a crashing sound on the floor.

″Don't you dear saying a single word, Miss Potts. I know what you're up to.″

″You know?″

″No. But...″

His tone was now impacient and slowly begining to scare her.

″I... I think this is a mistake, Tony.″

″Show me love, what is a mistake to you?″

He had just called her love. She was pretty damn sure. But he'd called her that way to many times in these months so it didn't matter anyway. She knew that she would regret having sex with him but not really that way. Not that it felt good and it released her from any stress she'd been through, only at the thought of being Tony's girlfriend...

″We can't be together anymore.″

It was a simply statement. He heard it once but never quite wanted to experience it once again. His eyes dropped down and after a few moments Pepper found herself shocked by all the things Tony had knew.

″I...you...See, I knew what you're up to, love. I knew it from the first time I've seen you rolling with that...mhmmm, what's his name? Jarvis?″

″Thomas Altmann, sir. He is the PA of Alexia Brighton, the CEO of Alexis Research Facility.″

″Oh yea. Damn it, Pepper. You like himmmm don't cha?″

His tone was really freaking her off right now, she wanted to run, to scream only not to hear his words.

″And you didn't like me? I have noticed that a long -″

Tony left the room and returned after ten seconds with a Jack Daniels bottle.

″- time ago.″ He said.

″When you didn't wanted to be my... bla bla anymore.″

″Tony, you're drunk.″

″Since when do you care, actually? Well, you may not from this moment because you can turn to your new-part-time-lover, fucking damn-ass or what's his name anyway. And for my sake and only mine, you've broken my heart once again and I won't let this happen' to me -″

The tension was so intense that she was sure he's going to blow anytime from then on.

″- I loved you and I still do but this seems to have no effect on your decision. So...″

The bottle of Jack Daniels was half empty in Tony's shaking hand.

″I'm not sorry for letting you know that I'm gonna fuck up all the things and you feel free to clear your office till tomorrow afternoon, you're damn FIRED!″

That damn word, ″fired″ meant a lot for her. She couldn't even say why she's there but it seemed that Tony knew more than Pepper could imagine. Once again, she could never find herself being fired by her former boyfriend who incredibly was Tony Stark, the famous ex-playboy, weapons-manufacturer and more recently, the new tin-man, Iron Man. That word left her speechless.

″Tony...I don't want to see you in that suit anymore... I simply can't take it... Tony?″

″It's Mr.Stark, Miss Potts and no. I do NOT want to see you EVER again in my life, is that clear?″

Suddenly, hot tears came down her cheeks and she started to cry heavily when she left the house, rushing herself in the car and driving it to the speed limit over to her apartment.

Virginia ″Pepper″ Potts was fired by her own Tony and nothing could change that.

″This isn't real.″ She cried to herself.

″I must have some kind of nightmare.″

But it was real.

″_I do NOT want to see you EVER again in my life...″_

Those dammed twelve words have changed ten years between them, she's never going to see him again, to tell him how much she loved him, she wanted him... Another hot tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she thought of the night she'd made love with him and at the last discussion between them.

Tony was now getting really drunk and nothing was gonna stop him by drinking all his damn bottles as he actually thought. The alcohol was driving him mad, pushing him to do things he'll never do. Finally, it was four o'clock in the morning and the mansion was quiet.

**Reviews please. Any ideas?**


	10. Realize

**Can't touch this **

**Disclaimer: **This is not mine, sorry folks.

**Author's note: Please review so I can know if I shall continue this.**

Chapter 10: Realize

A month had passed and Pepper thought it was perfect – almost perfect, without the part of being fired and lose her Tony for the second time in her life. Thomas Altmann had found her a new job at Alexis Research Facility and she was dating him.

″_I do NOT want to see you EVER again in my life...″_

Those stupid words caught her attention at one of the conferences she had with the assistants of every and single CEO in the States. The announce that she was indeed the new PA of Alexia Brighton caught the attention of the press, they just overwhelmed her with questions about why she'd left Stark Industries and Tony Stark and headed to the second largest company in the U.S. She didn't comment at all. She just smirked at them and walk over them. They didn't need to know why she'd left Stark Industries from a stupid mistake, but no, she didn't quit, she was fired... by her boss, ex-boss, ex-boyfriend she thought.

″Ms. Potts?″ A man called her.

Only Tony didn't send his assistant to this conference, only God knows why, maybe he didn't had another assistant after all. Maybe he was way to busy to drink to notice she was gone. She didn't hear any news about Iron Man since that strange night. Some reporters brought this particular subject to be discussed in one of the nights she'd spent over Alexia's house. The house wasn't as big as Tony's but it was nice though.

″Ms. Potts? Are you listening to our problem?″

When she heard the question she shook her head and looked at the man standing in her face.

″Ummmm... yes. Just send the files to my fax and I should get them tomorrow morning.″

The man was strangely looking at her as she shook her head once again.

″You okay Ms. Potts? You look a bit stressed.″

″I'm fine Mr. Altmann.″

Thomas Altmann didn't think that. He thought she has still problems with her new function and she wasn't comfortable with many of other things. Such as her new car. Alexis Research Facility bought her a new Peugeot 107. Damn it. Tony bought her an Audi. This was a nightmare she couldn't wake up from any hard she tried and anytime she found herself between the walls of her new office, a smaller one than she had at Stark Industries. It was even smaller than that one at Tony's mansion.

When she left the company she turned on her old Blackberry to see how many messages she'd find herself into. But to her surprise she had only one message which was from, -

″Virginia, mine dearrr, do not you mind if I come with you?″

This strange accent was most definitely coming from her boyfriend, Thomas. The ″mine″ thing wasn't holding too good on her.

″It's called ″my dear″ not ″mine dear″, Thomas.″

″For me it'll be always ″mine″.″

She forced herself in a smirk but he noticed she was far too busy to do anything else than checking her Blackberry so he said goodbye and left her there standing damn confused. Usually, he'd come to her and kiss her on her cheek. Another bad feeling about losing Tony. Tony would only kiss her on her lips or her forehead or when he'd tried to -.

″No, you're not thinking of that.″

Oh no, come on, she couldn't think of Tony kissing her, trying to seduce her by kissing her on the neck.

James Rhodes, Tony's friend left a message in her inbox. His words were simple.

″Meet me at 8 p.m in the front of your company.″

It was already eight and she began to run straight to the main exit when her eyes focused on a silver Audi R8 which was begining to scare her.

″It's Tony, damn him. Damn it!″

This was a false alarm, Pepper breathing more easily when Rhodey got down from the driver's seat and showed her a false smile, this worrying her worse.

″Get in we need to talk.″

His tone sounded a little bit weak. But she wasn't sure if she'd ever seen him that way, maybe once when Tony got kindapped by some damn terrorists back in the past, but only that time. If something bad happened, and if it was her fault – and more than sure it was – she'll never forgive herself. She tried to stay calm as she got in the very familiar car and touching the yet very familiar leather on the seat. One more ingredient was that Rhodey's face dropped dead when he turned to face her.

″Damn it, Rhodey. Tell me what happened.″

Instead of answering her, he rolled the car's keys in their place and hushed the car from the parking line, taking her at her top speed as Tony did. Another small detail, she thought. Something bad happened, oh no no no no no. God, please do not let something bad to happen, please, I didn't wanted to say that. God, I love him. Please not.

″Rhodey?″ Her voice was unsure asking him about what her ex-boss could've done if she'de left him with his heart broken and a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand.

″Why did you do this to him, Pepper? What did he do to deserve this?″

His questions were so mechanical that Pepper stopped to think for a moment.

″I simply couldn't saw him flying like an unconscious mad-man in that red and gold suit every day if you can understand me.″

″Ahem.″

″What happened?″

″He's not okay -″

He stopped for a moment to calm himself down.

″- when I heard about it, I couldn't make a sense to it. As like you didn't know him at all, Pepper. He didn't want to talk about it first but I told him to do so or he'll... simply, go crazy.″

The car rushed herself down the highway through Malibu.

″Why are you taking me there?″ She asked in a demanding way.

″Well, he is... um... well, not there.″ He said ending it with a sigh.

″Not there? What do you mean? Where is he?″

Slowly the gates to Tony's mansion opened large to let the car pass through them and Rhodey slowly took her into the dark garage.

″He is at the hospital.″

″Wha... what, what happened? Please tell me.″

His face dropped dead once again.

″Last night, Jarvis told me he isn't feeling really good in fact that he is having a constantly nightmare everynight and it happened like that everytime since the night you'd told him that you don't want him anymore. He just starts to have this nightmare, you know, everynight and simply starts to scream after you...″

″...to come back. To him.″

Suddenly her eyes were filled with hot tears.

″He loves you. How could you do this to him?″

″I...I don't know. I felt him so, I didn't know how to react. No one ever did this to me in that way. Now damn it and tell me what's wrong, why he's in the hospital?″

″Last night as I've said, Jarvis informed me he's not all right at all and when I got here he passed out. I needed to get him to the hospital as quickly as I could. And at the hospital he...″

Pepper felt so horrible that she was the main cause for this and she started to sob loudly.

″...had a heart attack.″

Suddenly the whole world stopped for Virginia ″Pepper″ Potts. Guiltiness hit her so hard that she couldn't stand a second more on her feet so she felt down and Rhodey got to her in a second and held her with his protective hands. She couldn't ever imagine her standing there and do nothing just simply cry. It was her fault however. She had told him that they couldn't be together anymore so he's started to explain her why she's doing this, knowing all the details, even that Thomas had an eye on her since then and he'd started drinking heavily so he shouted her that she was fired and from that moment nothing mattered anymore.

″You were the girl of his dreams and you left him, alone like he wasn't cursed to care that arc reactor forever with him as long he lived but the pain that you caused made him in nothing more than a month to lose the control of his dreams. Not only that he had nightmares with you, he dreamt that he is back in that hell and they tortured him and he was constantly calling your name, tossing and turning in his bed, full of sweat. I've never told him what I've seen all those nights spent in there, many of them just to be sure everything is all right.″

He put his hand over her shoulder to calm her down as she was shaking.

″And the worst of all, -″

Pepper wasn't ready to hear this, not now.

″- he said last night that he's going to hell and no one could bring him back from there, if only angels would've been made to take you in heaven, why his angel let him fall down and broke his heart? All of these when he was sleeping.″

Pepper felt like fainting would be the only solution not to hear Rhodey's words anymore, no, NO!

″Calm down please. Let me take you to rest.″

Somehow, Pepper managed to open her mouth and tell Rhodey.

″He told me then... he, he never wants to see me ever again in his life. He doesn't want to see me because he doesn't love me anymore.″

″Believe me dear Miss Potts that if I only was the one to see that suffering man only living through his dreams then I could not comment it.″

″I want to see him.″

As soon as those word left Pepper's mouth she'd found herself in a large hug from Rhodey.

″First, let me call Thomas and that damned boss.″

Then the ring stopped and at the end of the wire was standing Thomas.

″Goodbye forever. I am oficially not your ″mine″ girlfriend anymore. And by the way, I quit.″

″What? Pepper? What do you mean?″

″Seriously, I quit. Damn it!″

When the silver Audi parked in the hospital's private parking lot she slammed the door and Rhodey took her by her hand and they went inside.

The room 111 was quiet. In the bed was standing helpless, the ex-playboy, Tony Stark who recently had a heart attack. Another tear came up and warmed her cheek. He looked damn bad.

″Miss. Potts, he's not going to wake up until tomorrow, do you mind standing here?″

″Not at all.″

**Review please.**


	11. Pain

**Can't touch this**

Disclaimer: This is a fan fic and I do NOT have any rights to any of it's characters even if this is so sad.

Rating: T or M (in some cases)

Summary: When Tony gets back from having a heart attack, just two months ago, he wants to get out of his mood and goes to a nightclub where he meets his ex-girlfriend, Pepper Potts.

Chapter 11: Pain

The glass hits the floor before Pepper could say a word. Rhodey was damn serious when he asked her to get out of the room and let Tony rest.

″He doesn't want to see you.″

This is mean however you'll try to say it. Yeah, maybe devilish but not a week sign of a man who just had a heart attack.

″Fine.″ She said with a groan.

″But I won't come back. And don't say a word Mr. Rhodes. I'm out of this job. Have it like he wants.″

″But Pepper,-″

″Goodbye James.″

″Damn it.″

_After two months_

The Stark Mansion was utterly quiet. Of course it was quiet, just because Tony Stark was sleeping or he tried to sleep but the sheets were too smooth and the bed was empty. He was shivering but not from the cold of the bed or else, he was just shivering. He was shirtless but he was still full of sweat but on God's word, he didn't knew why his body acted that way but it still didn't matter for him, that nightmare won't stop, damn it. _Damn _Pepper.

When Rhodey told him that Pepper came around when he was under the effect of the medications and he wasn't aware of her presence he would just start to scream. Why couldn't he be awake to feel her hands gripping his hands tight.

It was eleven p.m and he was not feeling like sleeping so, he may have a chance to get something to drink outside of his mansion. The suit, the tie, the watch and the perfume and all was done. He didn't drive his car for over two months now but the main rule was that once you had learned how to drive you'll never forget how to.

The road was as usually, boring and long. His fave nightclub would have some nice drink and woman there so he can take his mind off Pepper for only some minutes. But was so wrong.

″Your name please.″

His mind stopped dreaming when he heard that.

″Excuse me, what?″

″Your name sir so I can let you in.″

″Anthony Stark.″

What are you thinking using your full name, stupid? He never ever used his full name. Only his mother and... Pepper.

″You on the VIP list. You can go in.″

″Thanks.″

The music loaded his mind. Oh no, a love song. One of that heartbreaker kind, who's this? Uh-huh.

″Cheer me up with a good dry martini please.″

″Do you want olives?″

He stopped to think for a moment. This was to familiar, way to familiar for him. Martini, olives, Pepper. Oh God, can't I just stop thinking of her for a moment?

″Nope.″

″Here you are, sir.″

″Thanks.″

His eyes stopped to watch the great view in front of him. The beautiful sight was only more beautiful when Pepper entered in the room filling it with warmth. But the warmth has gone while a man came after her and got her from her waist and took her onto the dance stage.

You crazy, Tony? You want to be there with her don't you?

Shut it.

I'm not the one who's talking, Tony. You mad. You mad on her. You mad on that man. You mad on you.

Shut it!

No I won't.

″Gimme a bottle of scotch.″

″Which one, sir?″

″Jack Daniels, please.″

The scotch was good enough to make him crazier.

Yeah, you really should go there and kill him. You should really kill 'em both.

Can't you just stop for a moment?

The little voice in Tony's head was full of angst and it was getting worse and worse as the Jack Daniels scotch filled his throath with pain. It's getting darker down here, and I'm getting a bit dizzy. Why did I had to do this, damn it. Damn IT! My pulse is raising and the blood is filling my ears and I can't breathe.

″Ouch.″

A strong pain stroked his chest letting him out of breath for a second. The tie was too tight and the atmosphere was too damn warm. Too many bodies, too many people, too much love. Too much pain. Too much Pepper. He let his eyes wander on her until her eyes caught his wet eyes. Tears... tears? Tony Stark was crying. He didn't cried until now, except when his parents died but it still was different. It felt different. But the pain, was unbearable. No, it won't happen once again. Not now, especially, not here where all the people could see him this way.

Tony didn't notice when the man who was dancing with Pepper earlier went to him.

″You okay mate?″

Mate? He just called me mate. And he is Pepper's boyfriend and I can't tell him anything about how I feel. He'll tell her. Tony's eyes went wide and he tried to say something but without any success.

″Who did this to you? Why're you crying man?″

A retorical question, by the way I bet Pepper told him about me. Tony closed his eyes and then turned to face this man, who was incredibly handsome but Tony didn't like him at all just because he was with his Pepper. And this was going very wrong. I don't want to explain him how much I am in pain right now because his hand is on her waist and... Painful observation however I am in doubts why'd she came over here. She knows this is my fave nighclub and it's the most expensive in this part of Los Angeles.

Damn the tears, why can't I just stop them covering my whole face?

Because you _love _her.

″Shut IT!″

His reaction left the man standing with him speechless.

″I'm sorry. Gotta go.″

Yeah, he's going back at her and he'll tell her I screamed at him. It doesn't matter. I can't breathe. My heart hurts. I need to get outta here.

With that said, he gave the bartender the money for the Jack Daniels bottle and now he was completely running out of the nighclub.

Meanwhile Pepper was feeling guilty for not going to him and apologize for all she's done. Jason Harrison was her boyfriend whom she met him at an art benefit and who was very kind with her. She was not working anymore at Alexis Research Facility but she found herself a job. A poor one she might add. Why in the hell was Tony here, _drinking_ after two months since that disaster. He was not aloud to drink or get out his mansion till he was completely healed. It's strange though why'd he left the mansion in such a short time and went here at a nightclub at one o'clock in the morning. She decided to go after him, he can't drive like this, he's in pain and he's way beyond drunk.

I can't walk right. Damn it.

Tony Stark was curently in a disgraceful mood, trying to walk outside the nightclub but he had no success because of someone who was standing there looking straight at him.

″Why'd you left the house, Tony?″ Rhodey's voice came over all the people who were standing there and left Tony breathless.

″Tony?″ Pepper's voice came over the other side of Rhodey's voice.

″NO!″

His hand slipped through two people and opened the door and went straight outside with Rhodey and Pepper running after him. Hot tears and the pain in his heart caused him to stop and fall down hitting his arm while falling.

″Tony?!″

Rhodey went out for him and took him by the waist. Don't wait an answer. Just hit it.

Without thinking Tony hit Rhodey with his full power straight into his jaw, letting him scream. His quickly reflexes were pretty damn good now when he was drunk more than usually but he was not paying enough attention and he found himself in the air before he could say something or do something. Pepper was following him until Tony stopped suddenly.

″Why are you following me? Because I reckon I've said I don't want to see you ever again in my life. Should I move in Europe or Asia not to see you anymore?″

His voice was weak, sign of his pain.

″Tony, let us help you.″ Her respond was making him crazier than he actually was.

″I do NOT need your help. I've said it once, I don't want it to repet a hundred more times, Miss Potts.″

He was screaming everyword but no one was paying attention to them. Just maybe Rhodey who was now really mad on him, holding his hand on his jaw and slightly rubbing it.

″You, -″ He pointed her.

″- and you too. Don't look at me that way.″

″Broke my heart. I want to DIE.″

Nothing mattered anymore. Tears and loud sobs came over the beautiful sound of the night.

″Sometimes I am wondering why you're not here with me... okay, always not only sometimes. Everyday I'm lying to myself that you're still thinking of me.″

″Tony... I...″

″Don't. I am still having some problems, I may have albeit that post stress disorder or how in the hell you call it.″

Everyone looked at him now, but still wasn't enough to make him stop from what he's going to say.

″And I... did something very... wrong. I wished I could've died in that cave. Not to mention that thing was quite clumsy.″ He hiccuped.

″No...no...no. I really want to die, and right now because it still seems I'm in hell. I want to feel it. Pain. Hurt me. But please, kill me after.″

The words came in waves over Pepper and Rhodey's ears but Rhodey was stronger than Pepper who was now crying.

When Tony saw that, he unzipped his shirt and with a quickly move he removed his miniaturized arc reactor. Pepper gasped when she saw Tony do this as she came over him.

″Virginia Potts. I used to love you but now I don't feel anything but pain. A black hole you left in my heart and I'm not taking it anymore. I want to die. And I'm going to.″

With this words he crushed the miniaturized arc reactor under his feet.

″See? Ow, -″

He closed his eyes and he felt down.

**Sorry for this being a bit confusing but I am really in a great stress now, because I have some tests to think about and it really creeps me out.**

**Review and thanks for all my readers!**


	12. Mark my words

**Can't touch this**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Iron Man characters, or any other characters.

A/N: I want to appologize to my readers for what I've done with this story. I am a person who likes the idea of Pepper and Tony, flirting with each other, tease each other but I don't like'em when they're together. It sounds pathetic to hear ″I love you...blah blah, I love you too.″ and then they kiss. I like when Tony is trying to make her want him nontheless. This story has gone far and to be honest, I didn't aspect it to be that big. Okay, so I am going to continue it with a few more chapters but do not fear, I will come with another stories, and now, I've got a special new idea in my head so if you want to read more fluff or romance between'em you'll have to wait just a couple more weeks 'cause the school is getting the livin' crap outta me.

Rating: T

Summary: If you read the other chapter you should've noticed that Tony was really drunk and mad on Pepper and so on, he got his arc reactor off from his chest and smash it under his feet leaving Pepper and Rhodey shocked while he felt down being in pain.

Chapter 12: Mark my words

″It's only your fault!″ Pepper screamed angrily at Rhodey who was now with an ice pack holding it on his jaw.

″How I was supposed to know that he's gonna go out? Tell me, you should've never let him fire you, damn it. This is maddening.″

Two heart attacks in three months were too much for his heart. None of the doctors gave him much than twenty percent to recover. And that was it. Without her help, the doctors would've not know what to do with the whole in his chest.

″He gave us quite of scare, Miss Potts.″

″He usually does.″

″Listen, we do not have any idea on how he did this but surely, he won't be leaving the hospital for at least three months. Only if you may find someone to close watch him for these months.″

She was acting stupid. She knew that if only Tony would let her take care of him, she'll do it.

″Well, perhaps me and colonel Rhodes should do this.″

″Last time we were not sure he may have someone, colonel Rhodes told us you were fired that month and he was the only one who could take care of him. Only for a few hours because we know he is a busy man.″

″It's okay. I'll tie him on his bed if he tries to escape once again.″

″You really should do that sometimes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some other pacients to take care of and I'll be back later to check on Mr. Stark and if everything is alright you can take him out in three weeks.″

″Fair enough.″

Pepper and Rhodey were now in the hospital room of the infamous Tony Stark gazing at each other.

″Don't look at me like that, Jim. I told you I won't come back. But...″

″But he needs you. Oh boy, he is quite good on suicidal tendencies. If he does this thing once again we should make a biographical move and we should title it : ″ Before, after and in the middle″. James laughed.

″Excuse me if I don't find this as funny as you do but we are here. He is NOT dead but otherwise he is in pain, he may die but for your sake hope he won't because if this happens I'ma kill you.″

Rhodey's face went down in a matter of seconds before he was glancing at Pepper Potts, once known as the famous personal assistant of Tony Stark, now a broken dream. Which could've been avoided by serious meanings.

_After two weeks_

This is going too fast for both of them. First his time in Afghanistan then Iron Man, now...this.

Pepper was alone with Tony in the hospital room and a million things were passing through her mind. A million reasons why she shouldn't left him. A million dreams, a million nightmares. She thought of that night when he'd told her that he once used to love her but now it's all pain. A black hole. He wanted to die. He took off his arc reactor and crushed it.

She went to his bed and took his cold hand, rubbing it gently and between the tears she whispered to him.

″I just don't know what to do if it's all over with you. I would not be able to leave, I... I have nothing left to give.″

'I love you.' She thought to say but it was wrong to say it in this moments.

″Please don't leave me alone.″ She whispered.

″Mark my words.″

Suddenly Tony caught her hand letting Pepper almost jumping from the chair.

″Why're you crying Potts?″

″And why'd you stopped talking?″

Pepper nodded. ″Are you okay, Tony?″

″Uh-huh.″

″What means uh-huh?″

″I'm fine Pepper.″

″Well, um... yes. I suppose you're okay.″

For a moment she stopped and looked at his hand holding hers. When he noticed what she's doing he let her hand go.

He hesitated for a second but then he decided that's better to know what she's up to.

″Um... if you have plans, you can go... you know.″

She narrowed her eyebrows and looked into his big brown eyes.

″I... I don't have any other plans Mr. Stark. I'm going to stay here until they release you.″

He should've known that he couldn't sleep with her until their relationship was more stronger but yet, he did sleep with her and all of that was no good now, in the present.

He smiled, but it was a true smile, not a smirk not a grin, a true smile.

″...Tony...″

″But you've said that I should call you Mr. Stark.″

″I'm not in that mood anymore.″

″Oh. Fine.″

″Thank you Pepper.″

″For what, _Tony_?″

″For... you know for what.″

″No.″

″Saving me.″

With those two words said, he went asleep still holding her hand.

**Thanks for the reviews. Those are highly appreciated. They really make me want to write more and more. And btw thanks for the one who read this ″stupid″ story.**


	13. Valentine's Day

**Can't touch this**

Disclaimer: No. Still don't own them.

A/N: I've noticed that you people like them together. So, I am not writing this story for myself and I've decided to bring'em together once again...mhmmm for your sake.

Chapter 13: Valentine's day

Rhodey opened the LCD and flipped through 400 channels to hear some news. Maybe Iron Man's back or something like that. But no such luck. Instead of that he moved from CBN to CNN to hear something quite nice. The woman who was presenting the news was kinda shocked to tell the world those words.

'Tony Stark's ex-assistant is once again hired by the infamous Iron Man.'

Rhodey's mouth formed a perfect 'o' and before he realized it, he was dialing Pepper's phone number.

″Pepper.″

″I don't want to believe this.″

″Well, I do not know what you don't want to believe, Jim.″

″He...you. I mean he hired you? Again? After all that?″

The silence between them was awkward but was interrupted by Pepper's sigh.

″Yes. Is there any problem?″

″No, of course not. God, Pepper I am so happy.″

″Thank you.″

″No problem. How's he?″

″Tony is fine. He just took his breakfast and now he is watching the news.″

Six months had passed through Tony's life like it was six years. But he couldn't contain himself and he hired her once again. Hard luck for anyone else. Not a day passed since then and Pepper was always there to take care of him.

Everyday. Every hour. Every minute. Every second.

It was like they were together again. But it still was different. Tony's feelings were much stronger for her than then but he was _afraid. _Afraid of not losing her once again, so he'd wait. He'd wait for her to make the first step. If she still loves him, she'll do it.

After a week

″You've promised me that you'll let me get up from the bed today.″

″Tomorrow, Mr. Stark.″

″No...wait, Pepper. Uh... I really hate to stay here alone.″

″Tomorrow you can go everywhere you want Mr. Stark but now please, calm down and try to sleep. I don't want that thing of yours – 'pointing at his chest' – to hiccup or something.″

″Oh, but now you think that...″

″Tony... please go get some sleep. You need it.″

She went to his bed and helped him to lay down and then she kissed him slightly on his forehead. Her lips were so soft on his sweaty forehead.

He looked in her eyes for a moment but then he broke the silence.

″You know something, Potts? It's not that bad to have you around.″

He gave her a slight squeeze of the hand and smiled.

″Jarvis, please turn down Mr. Stark's shades and let him sleep till I come back.″

″Thanks.″

The first two weeks of February passed quickly and the fourteenth day was a day like others for Pepper. She didn't remembered of it's purpose but it doesn't matter for now.

It was five p.m in the afternoon and Pepper was working on some papers in Tony Stark's living room. All the things were so normal like it didn't happened before. The work, the air, even his scent was like before but it was so natural to know it happened. Her suits were like always, black and pressed to perfection and her manicure and pedicure were like always. It doesn't matter, Virginia, don't think of it. It's just... your boss's house and you're his assistant.

But you've been more than that.

Suddenly, a very handsome Tony stepped into the room filling it with warmth.

″Miss Potts, what a pleasure to see you here. What are you doing here this late?″ He asked politely.

″Well, I had to, - she looked at him now – to... ummm, check this papers.″

He looked intently at her expression which was, without any doubt impressive.

″You sure you're okay, cause you look a bit distracted.″

″Me, distracted? Of course not Mr. Stark.″

″Tony. Call me Tony.″ He cut her off.

″What do you want me to do?″

″Um, well, I think I'll need you to go to get me something to eat because I'm kinda desperate.″

″Desperate you say, well then I shall go and bring you something to eat just try not to starve until I come back. You sure you don't have any plans?″

″No.″ He lied.

Of course Tony Stark had a plan. He always had. But this plan was a bit complicated.

″I'll wait for you here.″

″See you in an hour or so.″

″Bye.″

He was wearing his new Armani suit which was bought today. He looked gorgeous like always. There is no wonder why Pepper looked at him that way. And to complete his playboy look he'd add a new tie, a violet and silver one.

Thank god he'd bought himself a new Bvlgari perfume. Damn it, it was 14th of February, Valentine's day. How could he forget that day.

He has a plan. Tony Stark has a plan. An ingenious one. Not to mention, to regain her heart again.

He went quickly to see if she left the house, and indeed she left the house, her car was not there anymore and then he went outside. Tony had taken some roses from his garden which were now lying on the table outside. Thank God Pepper didn't see those.

The new line from Bvlgari was going to come out in three weeks but with his intelligence and charm, Tony had managed to convince the manager to send him the best perfume they have in this collection. And the most expensive one of course. Well, they sent it and it has the most beautiful smell, he'd ever seen in his life. The perfume costs 4.000 dollars. No biggie.

Okay, he tied a little red ribbon around the perfume and placed it on her desk along with the rose and a note.

_This is a little attention for the one I truly care. _

_Please forgive me._

_Anthony_

After a hour, Pepper returned with a bag full of Chinese food and burgers. Tony's favorites, she thought. She slowly closed the door carefully to not disturb Tony. That man is a wreck. She remembered herself the title of the last news she'd seen on the TV. Since then Pepper never turned on the TV to watch the news.

She left the food in the kitchen hoping that Tony would notice them standing on the table. If only he'll notice. He doesn't do that often. Only if he's really hungry.

It was seven when Pepper entered in her office and turned on the lights to work a little bit more after this evening's break. She stopped in the middle of her office when she'd noticed the shining box of the perfume and the rose. And a _note... _

This left her speechless. He was trying to... prove her that he is okay. But he's not. And he 'truly cared' about her. A little laugh escaped her mouth when she saw his name written Anthony instead of Tony. Well, he is trying to be a gentelman. And he really acts like one.

A Bvlgari perfume. Which without doubt is very expenisve and the best of all, the rose. She smelled it. It smelled like heaven. That was it. Tony was heaven for her. And she's going to prove him that.

Meanwhile, Tony was waiting anxious for her to come into the living room. To say something. No matter what. Just anything. Suddenly, Pepper came in and sit on the sofa near him. His gaze meets hers.

″Happy Valentine's.″

She raised an eyebrow and looked into his big brown eyes. She must've figured something till now, it was indeed Valentine's day.

She didn't know how to react. But the best thing was to raise her hand and put it over his arc reactor. Still looking in his eyes she let him take her hand and take her in his lap. It's him, it's all right. She felt safe in his arms.

She moved her other hand on the back of the neck and leaned slowly to his ear. She whispered him as slowly as she could.

″I... love... you.″

Tony closed his eyes and shivered without will at her breathing touching his ear.

He moved his arms surrounding her waist and took her closer to him.

″You're the best thing that ever happened in my entire life.″ He whispered letting her shiver at his touch.

Without any warning she crushed her lips against his in the most passionate kiss they've ever had. Hands in his hair, on the sofa, her legs wrapped around his waist and his lips on hers.

This needed to happen.

″I don't need to forgive you, Anthony.″

″But I thought...-″

She cut him off with another passionate kiss.

When they finished their kisses, he'd took her into the kitchen and they ate the chinese food, she'd brought.

″Um... I suppose, you go home.″

″I am not if you don't want.″

″I don't.″

″Fine enough.″

He took her hand and lead her to his bedroom.

″I'm not going to rush things. I don't want to do like the last time. Understand me? Just a shower and then we'll sleep.″

″You win, Iron Man.″

**This took me more than two hours. Honestly. If you don't review I won't continue this anymore. Understand?**


	14. Meeting Destiny FIN

**Can't touch this**

A/N: Thank you all for reading this. It was an incredible time writing this story and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. This will be sadly the final one but the happiest one though. Stay in tune for the next story which hopefully would hit the FF soon enough.

For now...

I...

Present...

You...

Chapter 14: Meeting destiny

The moonlight touched every part of their bodies, leaving their shadows dance on the wet sand. The couple was now walking on Tony's private Caribbean beach. It was Tony's idea although Pepper had protested not to leave the yacht until the morning came around.

The yacht was fully equipped before they arrived in the caribbean for fun. It was a mini-vacantion for Pepper's birthday. He promised her he won't forget her birthday from then on.

He didn't tell her the reason for leaving that fast. It was going to be a surprise.

″Where are we going?″

Pepper asked in a low tone. She was tired after all. It was a long journey but it will worth all that stupid waiting. It was too long. Even to the infamous Tony Stark it was way too long. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her intently.

″Patience.″

″You know... I hate when you have plans.″ She said in a playful mood.

″Uh-huh, now it's your turn to hate me for having plans, right?″

″Yep. You've hated my plans for long enough.″

Tony looked at her amused and he took her hand in his squeezing it gently. He was wearing one of those Hawaiian shirts and some short pants. He didn't bother to take his flip-flops too so now he was barefoot and the sand was pretty wet and cold.

Suddenly Tony turned to face her and he looked at his watch.

″It's 12 o'clock.″

″So, what?″

″Happy birthday!″

Pepper's face turned from exhausted to happy in a matter of seconds.

″You remembered?″

″At least that I could do for the one I love.″

She stopped him with a gentle kiss. He was surprised of her reaction, not that he didn't expected it but it was different. His hands found her back and they pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. They had only a few moments like this but when it actually happened it was really magic for the both of them.

His right hand slipped between them, in the search of his pocket but he was still tasting her mouth and her tongue with incredible pleasure not wanting this to end never, ever. Her fingers were slowly playing with his hair and her other hand was trying to pull him incredibly closer to her.

He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath.

″Virginia Potts...″

His voice was trembling.

″Will you marry me?″

The whole world stopped for Virginia Potts. The man she loved asked her to marry him. How stupid could she be if she'd give up. No, it was perfect. He is perfect. He proved it, not one time but so many times, she'd never remember. His eyes changed whenever he was watching her since he'd been back from Afghanistan. Since then she could tell you he was a changed man. He didn't bring not a single whore back home and for the drinking part, he'd tried but with her being so stubborn to recognize his love, he had his reason for doing that.

She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them she was convinced that only a good thing would be done this night.

″Yes.″

Suddenly his whole world changed. She said yes. She accepted his proposal. She's going to be his wife for the rest of his life.

″Yes??″

He looked rather shocked.

″Yes, Iron Husband.″

Then his lips attacked hers in a passionate way and in the second moment they were trying to ripp off the clothes which still remained between their love.

″So...″ She started to say between his kisses.

″This looks like... meeting destiny.″

″Indeed Mrs. Stark. Indeed.″

″Then, maybe we should get back to the yahct.″

″Oh no. We'll do it right here. On the beach. Didn't you always wanted hot crazy beach sex? Only this isn't just sex. It's pure love but still.″

″Oh, damn you. You're always right.″

With the amount of words said, their lips crushed once again to the eternity.

_After five years_

″Isn't this strange, honey?″

″What is strange, Tony?″

″This whole... thing.″

″Thing by the meaning of what?″

″We... us. Him.″ He pointed at the bed which was occupied by Tony and Pepper's five year old son, Joshua Stark.″

″No. It's just meeting destiny.″

″I love you, Pepper.″

″I know you do.″

She said pulling out his tie and taking him to the bedroom.

″And I suppose, you know what I love.″

″Maybe.″

″Maybe you do know.″

″What?″

″That...″

She grinned like the devil himself while taking out Tony's jacket and throw it on the floor.

″I know you love taking me into bed and then - ″

Pepper continued by kissing him softly and whispering in his ear.

″I love you too.″

″ - you love taking my shirt off like this.″

He said with a grin on his face while Pepper took his shirt off.

″And my belt... look, it's like magic. I'll just start to kiss you and see what happens next.″

He started kissing her while her fingers slipped between her body and his until they reached his zipper. She left him shiver when she touched his intimate zone but she wasn't trying to arouse him inside. She was just moving her fingers on the top of his pants slow enough to make him crazy. After a second he groaned and he moved his hands from her waist to her bra.

″Jarvis -″

″Oh God, Pepper slow down. I had a hard day. You're not making it easier.″

″Tell us when Josh is awake because we don't need...-″

His words were stopped by the sight of his son embracing his Iron Man doll. He immediatly stopped from what he was trying to do (it's a shame he didn't closed the door before) but now it didn't matter.

″Hey.″

″What are you doin' daddy?″

″Um... well, I suppose that...″

″Daddy, you're babbling.″

″No, I'm not.″ He said with a small smirk.

″I and your mother were having some specs to analyze.″

″Specs?″

″Yeah, you know... silly things. That don't matter for anyone like you.″

″I was just wondering if you could came and find me a blanket. I've asked Jarvis but he doesn't know where they are.″

Tony laughed. Laughed and laughed.

″Fine.″ He said a few moments later.

Pepper looked back at him, and he noticed her looking intently at his pants who were now standing werid from the thing earlier.

″Do not watch me like that Mrs. Stark. You know when I got you that night at that benefit...-″

″No you didn't. You were just a coward then. But now you're the best husband a woman can get.″

″Wow, I didn't know a woman would tell me that one day. But it seems...-″

He stopped for a second to kiss her briefly and then he turned.

″You stay here like this. If I come back and notice you walking around like never happened, you know...″

″Yeah, yeah. Just go. And hurry up! Because I don't think that thing of yours -″ She points at his pants.

″ - would last anymore than two seconds without attention.″ She said amused.

″Why you...-″

″Daddy?″

″Yeah, Josh, just a second.″

″Damn it. Back in five.″

After tucking him into his bed once again Tont quickly got back to his bed but he noticed Pepper sleeping like death in his bed.

″Owwwww.″

″What?″ Her response shocked him.

″Um... I thought you were sleeping.″

″I wasn't. Just... come.″

He didn't need to be called twice so he got back into the bed with her and their job continued for two more hours.

But a job is never finished.

Not when you're Iron Man, when Pepper is your wife and Josh is your wonderful 5 year old boy.

″You still didn't tell me what do you love?″

″Oh. Obvious. Making. Love. With. You.″

″I can notice you had enjoyed it.″

″Not much more than your little ″big″ thing down there.″

She said and she slapped him.

″Yeah. You've enjoyed it.″

**FIN**

**Reviews. This is the last one. Thanks again for reading. Watch me close because the next story is currently under development.**


End file.
